fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Penologist's Handbook
The Penologist's Handbook is a collection of five volumes on prison management. Lieutenant Hadley asks the Hero to find the missing volumes in the Traitor's Keep quest Prison Management for Beginners. Volumes Volume I ;Description :This volume deals with prison security. ;Contents :Security is the primary responsibility of the commanding officer assigned to any correctional facility. It is of such paramount importance that it must supercede all other priorities. The only conceivable exception to this inviolable rule is in cases where a member of prison staff is in mortal peril. For example, if prisoners, in the course of an escape attempt, have taken a staff member hostage. In such a case, it is entirely permissible to temporarily reduce security, as in response to a hostage taker's expressed demand, with full intention of restoring full security as soon as possible. Only once security is restored should the commanding officer attempt to neutralize or recapture the inmate or inmates responsible for the lapse. The only exception to this rule is, again, a case where a staff member's life is threatened. Basically, any time they threaten a member of staff, give them what they want, and then try to fix things later as best you can. ;Location :The book can be found on the small table inside General Turner's cell. Volume II ;Description :This volume deals with health and hygiene. ;Contents :Any time human beings live together en masse in cramped quarters, hygiene quickly becomes a pressing concern. The fact is that most prisons prioritise security and order over prisoner comfort, which is all well and good, but in the summer it can be quite intolerable depending on climate. Prisoners should be given the opportunity to bathe and launder their garments regularly. Anything under once every three months and you're just asking for trouble. ;Location :From the Keep entrance, head into the left-hand cell block and make your way upstairs. Enter the middle cell on the inner side (the left as you look back towards the guard barracks and the Keep entrance from the top of the staircase, or the right as you come out of the barracks) and make your way behind the screen. Follow the prisoners' escape route through the boiler room, into the cave system and on into the sewers. Look out for the notes left by the escapees on the way. Head to the right after entering the sewer section to find the book on a table within the fenced section at the end of the passage. To get out of this area, follow the tunnel in the opposite direction, past a chest, to join up with the section of sewer used to enter the Keep at the beginning of the quest line. Volume III ;Description :This volume deals with conjugal visits. ;Contents :Contrary to popular opinion, a 'conjugal visit' is not when a teacher visits the prison and teaches the inmates about verbs. Conjugal visits do not actually involve verbs at all. Well, they do -- actually they can involve a surprising number, depending on the disposition, creativity, gender, and quantity of prisoners involved -- but none bears repeating here. Just use your imagination. But not too often, as this can be harmful. ;Location :From the Records Room, head down General Turner's secret passage to the boiler room. The book can be found on a table beyond the gate on the left. Volume IV ;Description :This volume deals with health and safety facilities. ;Contents :Every prison should have a sterile, well-stocked, and fully-staffed infirmary. If you do not have a clean and well-maintained infirmary, you could face drastic cuts in funding or even a reprimand should you be visited by certain representatives of the Bureau of Prisons, who may or may not have particular political leanings and/or an axe to grind. Trust us on this. An ancillary benefit of having a functioning infirmary is that your prisoners will be healthier. ;Location :From outside the Keep, take the central path towards the gallows, then take a left towards the ruined pier. Open the gate on the right and go into the cave. The book is just past a chest, on the bedroll at the back of the cave. Volume V ;Description :This volume deals with prison governance. ;Contents :In the event that a correctional facility's commanding officer is killed or incapacitated, authority for the facility should be transferred to the next-highest-ranking officer, for example, a captain, lieutenant, or second lieutenant. In the absence of an available officer, authority then transfers to the highest-ranked enlisted man, in descending order as follows: staff sergeant, sergeant, corporal, lance corporal, private. Should there be no enlisted men able to fulfill the duties of command, authority hereafter transfers to prison staff (the composition of which may vary between institutions), as follows: surgeon, doctor, nurse, cook, janitor, groundskeeper. If none of these are available, the prison likely has larger problems than determining who is in command. ;Location :From the docks, head up the hill and turn right into the cemetery. After going up a set of steps, go to the right to where a crypt is situated inside a fenced-off area. The book is on a table inside the crypt. Category:Fable III Books